Warriors in Sentosa
by sumwantin777
Summary: As StarClan's sign, all five clans go to Sentosa in Singapore. They are going to play, eat, and enjoy these days. Relax yourself when you read!
1. Prologue-The State of Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and the places appeared in their tours, especially for characters in Universal Studios(Spoilers!)and others. I own this piece of FanFic. Let's start.**

When Jayfeather opened his eyes, he could see. He was in his dream. He saw Yellowfang walking to him, her mouth had three kinds of herbs.

"Jayfeather,"She meowed, "We are going on a tour in a place."

"Where?"Jayfeather asked. He was interested in it.

"It's Sentosa of Singapore. Of course, it's a twoleg place, but we StarClan investigated there. It's amazing."Yellowfang meowed.

"So, who is going there?"Jayfeather asked doubtfully. "All of us, four clans?"

"Of course, inculding SkyClan."Yellowfang meowed deeply. "Come on, take these. These are Sayfern, Earflower and Sightholly. Sayfern can let you say twoleg languages. Earflower can let you hear twoleg languages. Sightholly can let twolegs see you as twolegs. Now go tell your clanmates!"


	2. Chapter 1-Announcement

"Take these, Lionblaze. Firestar ordered us to eat them all." Thornclaw, who is walking into the warriors' den, ordered, he put down a wrap of herbs.

"All of these?" Lionblaze asked. "These look so many."

"Eat it."Thornclaw ordered.

Lionblaze lied down, slice all the herbs into his mouth. It tasted bitter, but he had to eat it anyway. _It's hard._

After eating those herbs, Lionblaze heard Firestar shouting, "Gather here, cats!" She dashed to the Highledge. Firestar was standing on the Highledge, his orange fur shone on the sunlight.

"Cats, we will go on a vacation. StarClan said they give us, because it uses to let us relax."He meowed happily. "StarClan says we all cats must go."

"Even kits?"Daisy asked.

"Even elders?"Purdy asked, he looked confused.

"Yes. All the cats of all clans."Firestar meowed. He looked really happy. It sounded like he finally can put down the leading job, and go playing.

"New message!"Jayfeather shouted out excitedly. He rushed out from his den.

"Yes, Jayfeather?"Firestar asked.

"StarClan said we must go tomorrow. There will be StarClan magic to send us to Sentosa."He added.

"WooHoo! Finally, we can play all day…!"Firestar's eyes shone. "Come on cats, relax!"

"It sounds like Firestar is the most excited one."Dustpelt laughed.

"Yes, he always is."Longtail added.

Lionblaze thought about it a million times. At night, he couldn't sleep because it's too excited.


	3. Chapter 2-Here We Are

Mousewhisker waited in a place with a lot of twolegs walking around. Daisy said it's a "Mall". _Really weird name._

He looked at ShadowClan cats walked to the meeting point by StarClan magic. Blackstar, which was looking the cats proudly, leaped down from starlight, pretending as StarClan cat. Russetfur and Rowanclaw followed him, like guards.

"Whats up, Firestar?" Blackstar asked coolly.

"Ready to play, guys?" Firestar asked excitedly.

"Yes!" ThunderClan shouted as loud as they can.

"ShadowClan will win!" Blackstar announced proudly to Firestar, his nose nearly touched Firestar's.

"Okay, we will have contests."Firestar stood up and yowled, "At each attraction, we will have a contest. Details will be told at the attraction."

"Great!" The clans shouted.

"Let's go!" Firestar, Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar yowled together. It sounded like it will be a great vacation.


	4. Chapter 3-Where to Go

Icecloud arrived Beach Station of Sentosa. She was listening the leaders' chat.

"Let's play IFLY!" Onestar suggested.

"Nice choice, Onestar." Leopardstar purred.

"But what about kits, elders and queens?" Firestar asked.

"Let me think..." Onestar murmured, opened his map.

"They can go to Port of Lost Wonder! It's a water park. Kits can play there, and elders and queens can take care of them." Blackstar, who seldom talks, meowed.

"Are you think they are RiverClan?" Onestar asked. "WindClan don't like water."

"But it's fun! Perhaps you can have other ideas?" Blackstar frowned.

"It's okay, Onestar. The water is shallow there. Don't be scared about drowning." Leopardstar padded Onestar's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go to IFLY for older cats, like us, warriors and apprentices. For kits, elders and queens, they can go to Port of Lost Wonder." Firestar meowed.

"Let's go! Warriors and apprentices, gather here. Elders, kits and queens, find Ferncloud. She will lead you to Port of Lost Wonder."

Icecloud smiled happily. She could try flying, finally!


	5. Chapter 4-Flying Experience

**Sorry for the mistake I made in latest chapter and I've corrected it. I hope you like my fan fiction and keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

Icecloud was walking next to her brother, Foxleap, and her friends, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. When they arrived the IFLY stadium, she saw a cat standing in front of them.

"Bluestar? Why are you here?" Firestar's mew echoed, he looked confused.

"Because IFLY costs, so I'm here to give you the money."She answered. "StarClan will help you for all costs."Then she disappeared.

"That's really nice!" Graystripe purred. He looked impressed with Bluestar's decision.

"Graystripe is a shopping lover." Sandstorm laughed.

Leopardstar, who looked at the ThunderClan cats gossiping, growled, "Go into there, please! I hate waiting!"

"Alright, queen of RiverClan." Firestar mocked, then walked into the IFLY stadium. The cats followed.

Icecloud looked at the board. It showed it's ready to play. They could go and listen the instructions. When they walked out from the instruction room, they could start putting the flying suits. Icecloud put on that suit. It really fits. When she walked out from the changing room, she heard the ShadowClan toms giggling.

"You are really hilarious!" Cedarheart laughed.

"Dawnpaw is better than you!" Tigerpaw giggled.

"Enough, toms!" Blackstar went out from the toms' changing room, meowed strictly.

"Hey Blackstar, you are as hilarious as Icecloud too!" Cedarheart mocked.

"Grrrr..."Blackstar growled.

"Hey, is everybody here?" Firestar asked.

"Yes!" A WindClan tom shouted.

"Alright, let's go." Firestar shouted. Then he went into the wind tunnel. Suddenly, his body floated up. He was flying!

"Squirrelflight! Sandstorm! Take a photo!" He shouted.

"But father, photograph isn't allowed. The IFLY will take for you." Squirrelflight shouted.

"It's okay." Firestar grinned. He looked like a bird.

Icecloud looked at his leader flying happily. She thought, _Will I fly like this?_

"Icecloud, you can go." A gray and white tom meowed.

Icecloud walked into the wind tunnel. She put her paws before her chest, and let herself falling. At that moment, she waved her paws, like a bird. Then she started flying. At that time, she flew in the wind tunnel, hitting the walls, but she really like it. She felt herself flying through the territories of the clans. She could "see" the forests, moors, the rivers, the lake, the island and the Moonpool.

When the gray and white tom told her that she must come back, she flew up and made a turn. Then she tried to put her hind paws on the exit. After that, Icecloud landed on the exit. After that she left the wind tunnel.

"The next cat is Foxleap." The gray and white tom meowed. When Foxleap was walking into the wind tunnel, she told him,"The IFLY is great!"


End file.
